


Your Dragon.

by Lady_Fenikkusu



Series: Overwatch Noticed [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Death, Blood, Dragon's going wild, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Lovers, M/M, Multi, No Beta, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fenikkusu/pseuds/Lady_Fenikkusu
Summary: Captured by Talon, you have to relay on the training Genji gave you and the hope that you are found. But while you are their prisoner, you have no choice but to do as they ask before your rescue comes.





	1. Bend not Break

Ten; Bend not Break.

~ “When waking in a strange place, do not let panic take over and rule your mind, you must remain calm, keep still as if you were still sleep and do not open your eyes straight away… Take slow, steady breaths and use your ears to listen and learn what you can from the sounds around you. Let your surroundings speak to you before you make a move.” ~

You can hear Genji’s voice in the back of your mind, telling you what to do as if he is there with you, as if this were just another of his lessons.

So you do.

You remain still and breathe slowly in and out through your nose, as if you are meditating, listening carefully for any sound that would help you.

Something was dripping nearby, a tap that had been left on for too long or possibly a pipe with a bad fitting… there is a window or opening allowing cool air inside, you can hear some kind of bird song… the air is cool, likely it’s still dark out or it is dawn.

You can feel something like ropes around your wrists and ankles, your wrists are behind your back and the back of a chair and your ankles are tied to the front two legs of the chair, you are seated slumped forwards slightly and the chair itself feels like wood. You can’t feel anything around your neck, not even the comfortable weight of your necklace or vail, meaning your scars were on show someone washed the makeup off, meaning that had also likely taken your vail and the device to try and copy it, thankfully you know Winston installed that thing with a self-destruct trigger if anyone but himself or Mercy tried to tamper with it.

It also meant that your voice would be strained after a while and that meant talking for a long while wasn’t going to be an option and you would have to force any longer words out.

Overall, you know that you are tied up, without weapons, in an unknown location, and you have no back up… As Tracer would say, you were up shit creek without a paddle and heading for a waterfall.

You hear a lock opening somewhere in front of you and do not react. If they think you are still out of it they might just drop information to where you are.

“Wake her up.” A deep voice says and you know this isn’t gonna be good. 

~ “Remain calm and do not let panic rule your mind. Someone will always find you if you are in trouble. You need only stay strong until then.” ~ 

You hope Genji’s words ring true.

Something foul and horrid it held under your nose and you have no choice but to react, the smell it too much and you instantly try to turn your head away from it before you throw up.

“She’s awake.” 

“Good, because we have a lot to talk about.” The deep voice states and you shake the last of the foul smell out of your nose before looking at the speaker. Omnic, modified to look more broad and heavy built than the usual Omnics. “You know where you are?”

“Tied to a chair in some unkempt back room of your boss’s least favourite base so when Reaper throws a fit and kills someone with his shot guns or Widowmaker offs you for not making her tea right he doesn’t have to pay to get the fancy tiles fixed?” you ask, “Also you have a pipe leak.”

Someone chuckles behind you and realize you had missed something. You were never alone in the room at all, Widowmaker had been watching you the whole time, likely she was there to make sure you didn’t escape.

This is both good and bad for you.

Good because it means you’re safe from any really harsh beatings as long as Widowmaker is in the room, bad because it means Widowmaker will be your jailer and according to what you’d heard from reports, Widowmaker enjoyed prolonged torments. Something McCree always says comes back to you, something about knowing how deep in the shit you were with Talon by who your jailer was.

Reaper meant you were dead. No questions asked. But with Widowmaker, Talon wanted you alive just that little bit more, meaning she gets the joy of tormenting you until Talon no longer needs you.

You can get away with some cheekiness towards these men while Widowmaker is around, but when you are alone, you know you are not safe from a very uncomfortable needle in the neck or worse.

“Funny, but you cannot make light of a situation where you will die if we do not get what we want, little girl.”

“If you say so,” you say, “Though if I was that useful I wouldn’t be talking to an underling who can’t keep his hands from shaking like an addict who hasn’t had his fix yet.” You add and the Omnic’s hands clench into fists.

He wants to hit you, you can see that in his body language, but he doesn’t, likely because you hear the faintest hiss behind you.

A voice came out of a com system somewhere in the room. ~ “Leave her to Widowmaker.” ~ 

“But sir-!”

“Get out or I will paint the floor red with your blood.” Widowmaker stated coldly and there is a slight click behind you as the ever present sniper rifle shifts forms and quickly the men leave the room, though the Omnic looks more angry that he isn’t the one left alone with you rather than that he has been told to leave.

Now you know you have to be careful.

Widowmaker is with Talon by force, they made her this way, they controlled her and that meant that if they told her to kill you, she would. So you do the smart thing.

You stay quiet, waiting for Widowmaker to talk first.

And prey that Hanzo and the others find you soon.

You don’t know how long you were in silence but it is eventually Widowmaker who broke the silence and asks. “Why do you hide them?” 

“Eh?” you ask before you feel a cold finger lightly tap your neck and realize what she means as she walks to stand in front of you. “Oh… I don’t like being stared at. So I cover them.” It is an honest answer and it’s not like you could be blamed for it. 

“A poor reason.” Widowmaker states.

“An honest one.” You correct and she looks at you, so you continue. “You asked me why I cover them, I gave you an honest answer at least with honesty I don’t have to worry about being caught in a lie and likely get a bullet for it.”

“A smart girl.” She says with what you might have called a smile. “I think we will get along well.” She adds. “Now, tell me, why do you think you are here?” 

“Because someone was mad with Overwatch and I looked like an easy target?” You say. “You have something on your shoulder.” you add nodding to her right shoulder where you can see movement.

She chuckles and uses her left hand to carefully lift the thing, a spider, from her shoulder and let it crawl over her hand. “Are you afraid of spiders?” 

“Spiders like that one, no.” You answer, “The ones that carry a sniper rifle, nasty bombs and dance when Talon pulls her strings, yes.”

She glares. “You walk a fine line between smart and stupid.”

“I’m honest.” You say again. “You were Overwatch once, then Talon took you away and turned you into what you are now. That is proven fact and cannot be denied. Honest and simple. Would you rather I lie to you?”

“What makes you think I will not simply kill you?” She asks and you shrug as best you can.

“If you were here to kill me, Talon would have left Reaper in here with me, not you. So even if I do end up dead at the end of this, I can face death knowing I was honest, you on the other hand, not so much.” You say.

She continues to glare, but you do not say anything more. You’ve already pushed your luck enough as it is for now.

You just have to keep yourself from breaking under her glare or letting her find the buttons to push. You have to bend in this situation, bend like trees in the wind or grass in the breeze.

Just bend. 

~~~~~

Keeping Hanzo calm, Genji knew, was like a trying to keep a typhoon from destroying things.

Impossible. 

His brother was angry, both with himself and that despite all the planning and all the best efforts from everyone on the base, no one could find where Reaper had taken their missing team mate.

The Junkers weren’t sticking around after they had been healed, Genji had seen them head out to search their own network of contacts for help, while Lucio and Tracer were searching the Cities for her, McCree was pulling every favour he had in for help while Athena search channels and camera worldwide trying to find a glimpse of Reaper or of Talon.

It was the Junkers who called in first.

“They took her to one of the Blackwatch bases.” Junkrat stated.

“How do you know they aren’t lying?” Tracer asked.

“If they are lying, I know a lot of Junkers who’d like to see them dead.” Junkrat said with a nasty smirk in his voice. “Turns out these nice gents were part of the group that voted to send the Omnics into mine and Roadie’s home towns. And no one was very happy about that. If they’re lying, they will be facing the Junkers.” He added.

“Got it.” McCree said already typing rapidly at a computer, accessing the old Blackwatch database. 

“There are two disused Blackwatch locations here. One was blown to hell and back after the watch was disbanded, the second is currently undergoing renovations into a luxury hotel.” Athena stated.

“Three.” McCree said. “There is a third location, its small, but you can hide someone there.” He added rapidly key strokes filling the screen with a code so fast that even Genji couldn’t follow it all.

“Why doesn’t Athena know about it?” Tracer asked.

“Because Reyes wanted it to be a place the Blackwatch members could go and not have the great Jack Morrison breathing down our necks.” McCree said then the screen turned blue and began to reactivate. “There is one in every city.”

Solider 76 made a sound behind them while McCree continued to work and then stopped as the screen lit up and the Blackwatch logo filled the screen and the name Archimedes flashed up.

A small box opened on the screen and a small owl logo filled the top left corner with a simple greeting and question as a monotone voice spoke. “Welcome to Blackwatch Files, Agent Jesse McCree. What do you require?” 

“Location of Reyes Rest Stop in Numbani.” McCree said. “Give me the location and current activity if any.”

“Accessing files, please wait.” The system stated and the screen opened a search box and three surveillance camera feeds, each one showing more and more people in the way of them and their missing team mate. 

“Access to rest stop granted, current activity, hosting of apparent interrogation of unknown female by Talon operative, Widowmaker. Cover house currently occupied by multiple hostile agents of Talon and unknown party. Is this information useful?”

“Yes. Thank you Archie.” McCree said. “Show us interrogation room footage with audio and insure no other Blackwatch Agents are able to access this file. Code seven, seven, dash nine, three, six dash twenty one dot three, six, seven.”

“Acknowledges, running Black program.” Archimedes stated while the vid feed fuzzed into focus.

“She’s ok.” McCree said and moved to let the others see the screen.

“Thank god.” Mercy sighed in relief.

“Shhh, they speak.” Hanzo said and the speakers flickered to life.

}~ “You speak of honesty, but you are not very truthful in your file.” Widowmaker says and the woman gave her a look. “You can set and clearly disable bombs, but this is not in your file.”

“According to the governments, I can’t, I don’t have a certificate or papers to say I did the training to be a bomb expert.” She clarified. “The files on me are old anyway. I bet they don’t mention my scars or that I lost half a stone in weight in one week.”

“You make light of your situation,” Widowmaker stated.

“I’m tied to an uncomfortable chair, in a back room that smells like something died in it even with the window open, my throat hurts and I have no idea how to pass the time.” The other woman states back with a slight wheeze. “What would you rather I do? Beg for my life? Cry? Count backwards from one thousand to zero? Brush up on my French?”

“Silence.” Widowmaker hisses and the woman obeys. ~{

“She’s ok, for now.” McCree said, “Kid knows how to look after herself for a while at least.”

“How do we get her out?” Hana asked, “Lots of Talon agents and even more unknown bad guys surrounding her and Widowmaker’s not just gonna let us walk in there and take her back even if we do kill everyone between them and us.” 

Hanzo listened as they planned but never took his eyes off the screen.

~~~~~

You don’t know how long you’ve been sat there. There’s no clock and you can’t see the shadows outside so you can’t guess by those, you do want to ask Widowmaker, since she has focused herself with cleaning the Widow’s Kiss.

So instead you listen carefully, trying to hear any kind of clock in the distance or something that would tell you the time.

You hear the door click open and glance towards it. You wish you hadn’t.

Reaper stepped into the room and leant against the wall by the door. “They want me to watch her.” He stated and Widowmaker nodded.

“Adieu, petite fille.” She smiled sweetly as she left the room.


	2. The Dragons' Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and Genji try to save you.

Eleven; The Dragons’ Wrath.

Genji knew his brother was going alone.

He knew his brother too well to know he would sit and wait while Reaper stood guard over the woman who had come to mean so much to him. 

So he followed and he knew Hanzo knew he was following.

She meant something to Genji too and no one, not even another dragon, would stop the two finding their friend and bringing her home.

Heaven help any fool who got in their way tonight.

~~~~~

You are silent and still as the grave.

Reaper is still lent against the wall by the door, watching you with unblinking eyes, you dared not move, or even speak knowing that the slightest movement could get you shot.

You hear a sound behind you but before you can figure out what it is, Reaper moves and fired his shot gun, one of the shots skimming past your face close enough to cut the skin of your cheek and just missing your ear as you instinctively leant out of the way of the shot that ripped the back of the chair off.

“Stupid rats.” Reaper said lowering his shot gun but not dropping it.

You can feel the trembling starting but you refuse to let it be seen, taking a deep breath and remind yourself what Genji had taught you, to remain calm, not let fear control you. Calm. Stay calm.

You swallow the lump that had formed in your throat.

~~~~~

“She’s not gonna last much longer if Reaper’s in this mood.” McCree said into the comms. 

~ “We are almost there.” ~ Genji stated.

“Get there now.” McCree said.

~~~~~

Something tickled the back of your neck, a familiar sensation that you knew meant only one thing.

A very powerful storm was brewing in the air and within that storm, were three very powerful dragons.

“Don’t get too excited.” Reaper states and his cold hand grabs your hair and jerks your head back. “They can’t save you.”

You don’t speak, you don’t need to. You can feel the static in the air, the tell-tale tickle on your arms and back that can only be the Dragon spirits Genji and Hanzo are bounded too, you have gotten use to feeling the funny tickle when you are near them, it’s impossible to tell which dragon it is when they are together, but you know it’s them.

You hear the first scream and know that at least one of the brothers is angry, likely Hanzo.

~ “Transport is here.” ~ Widowmaker stated calmly. 

“Understood.” Reaper said and before you can take a breath, he has you held in that same black mist he had before and dragging you out of the room.

You struggle, you have to get out of the mist, you’ve seen Winston’s reports, you’ve read everything you can, you know if you struggle enough Reaper has to drop you to reshape the mist and that will be your chance to get away.

A green streak hits the wall ahead of you.

“Genji!” you yell and seconds later a familiar Cyborg drops into view, unaware of the agents behind him as he tries to fight Reaper. “Behind you!”

“Shut it!” Reaper snarled and back handed you with enough force it leaves your ears ringing and your jaw screaming in pain, something quickly seeping down your chin.

“Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!” 

You take a deep breath and close your eyes, feeling the arrow shoot past you and the sheer power twist and coil after it, missing you completely but cutting close enough to burn and rip the mist from you.

Metallic arms scoop you up from the ground and carry you away from the fight, green jaws chewing through the Agents that try to get close to you as Hanzo and his dragons rip through the small building, killing and disembroiling those foolish enough to stay and fight.

“How’d you find you?” you ask as Genji gently placed you down in a sheltered corner and stood to keep you out of harm’s way.

“McCree found you y hacking the old Blackwatch data base,” he explains, “we’ll get you home and safe then we’ll talk.” He added.

“But why would they want me?” you ask.

Genji didn’t answer and then quickly ducked back as a bullet skimmed past your hiding place. “Shit.” 

“Stay with her Brother.” Hanzo snarled from somewhere you couldn’t see, “I’m going to make sure these fools never come after her again.” He adds and you feel the air change and grow colder.

“Time to go.” Genji says and kneels before you. “Climb on and hang on tight.” He adds and you nod, wrapping your arms around his shoulders as he supported your legs with his arms. 

“What is he doing?” You ask.

“There is a reason Hanzo has two dragons.” Genji stated, “It’s not safe to stay close, but once we are safely away I will tell you everything.”

You nod, feeling the wind pick up and swirl with purpose seconds before the sky erupted with thunderous storm clouds and echoed with roars of thunder and strikes of lightning.

Hanzo was pissed.

You feel the static in the air as Genji carries you out of the immediate area, taking you to the protection of a much larger building and gently sets you down again while carefully checking your face.

“I’m ok.” You assure though you don’t stop him taking a cloth from his many hidden pockets and gently cleaning the cuts Reaper had left with his gloves, applying a small amount of cream to the cuts and a clean dressing.

“You were very brave.”

“I remembered what you said about keeping calm,” you say wincing as the cream is applied. 

Genji’s replay is cut off as the window behind him is suddenly shot and you feel something go over your head seconds before pain trikes you and Genji.

Your world went black.


	3. Twelve; Not safe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yea... I'll just leave this here. *runs for the hills*

Twelve; Not safe.

Genji kept still.

He could hear his brother struggling against some kind of restraints, growling but not moving his legs, likely they had been removed or damaged. He was restrained with some kind of magnetic restraints, they were making his wrists ache and he was unable to feel the floor beneath his feet.

He could do nothing, so he activated his visor and scanned around.

Hanzo’s legs had also been restrained by some kind of magnetic restraints, stopping the older Shimada using them while he fought to free his hands while they were held in what looked like a reinforced cell.

No sigh of the woman.

“Oni-san.” He said softly.

“They took her away from us when she woke up.” Hanzo stated just as softly. “No weapons and no comms.” He added with an angry growl.

“Any idea where we are?” Genji asked.

“No.” 

“Great.” He huffed.

~~~

“You either do as I say, or your friends die.” Your current captor snarled.

“I won’t.” you wheeze, throat dry and neck sore without your neck guard. “You can’t hurt them and you know it, if you could they’d be dead already.” A push at the truth but you know Hanzo and Genji can handle themselves.

You won’t do what they are asking. You refuse to be part of their plots to destroy the Omnic/Human city. You will not be part of that, no matter what they do. You keep telling yourself help is coming, help will find you somehow. It always comes, even if it takes a long time, Help would come.

You refuse to help them, no matter what they do you will not help them.

“You can’t refuse us forever.”

“I will never help you.” You say before the tickle in your throat becomes too much and you go into another coughing fit, the third in the space of half an hour.

“What is your problem?!” your captor snarled.

“She has an old injury. The guard is likely also something Winston cooked up to aid her breathing and medicating the pain.” Another voice stated and someone tried to put a straw in your mouth.

You turn away from it.

You can’t trust them, you won’t let them give you anything.

You can’t trust them.

You just have to hold on, no more talking, no more answering them, you have to stop talking or you’ll strain your voice and cause more pain to yourself.

~~~

Hanzo was meditating. 

Genji knew the rhythmic breathing and gentle tug of static in the air that represented the presence of one of his brother’s twin dragons, circling the air around them, Genji knew his own dragon was coiled inside him, waiting to be released, but Genji couldn’t release him just yet, he had to let Hanzo do what he could to find the woman they were here for.

They had to make sure she was safe and to do that they had to work together, Hanzo would find her with his dragons and then they would both take turns sending their dragons to keep a close eye on her.

It may not be much, but it would give them chance to map the building they were in and find a way out.

Then, quiet suddenly Genji was aware of something else, someone was trying to contact him, but they were doing it in a way only he would understand.

Data bursts. 

Short, swift, but meaningful. Every few seconds a small one would brush against his own systems, not a threat, not a warning, but trying to get his attention. 

He answered. And slowly more data bursts came to him.

Girl Safe.  
Stubborn.   
But Safe.  
Can Help.  
But.  
Want Something.  
Important.  
Understand?

Genji answered the data Bursts with his own.

Want Proof.  
Girl Safe.

He got his answer in the form of a small video feed link being passed into his systems in ways that shouldn’t have been possible, but there, before his eyes on his visor, she was, restrained to a chair at a large table, surrounded by men in suits, refusing to speak or drink.

Stubborn.   
But Safe.  
Happy?

Genji sent an affirming data burst in answer and the image was shrank down and placed just on the end of his vision, where he could glance to it now and then to continue watching.

I Want   
Join Overwatch.  
You Help Me.  
I Help You.

The unknown aid explained in their own data bursts and Genji looked to his brother.

Done.

~~~

You hear the alarms going off and you feel the tension in the room suddenly increase drastically as people begin to curse, snap and bark at each other in a tongue you don’t understand, then quite suddenly you are grabbed from behind and pulled away form the sudden eruption of gunfire and shouting, the chair falling apart and releasing you from the ropes as someone pulls you along.

“So sorry little girl but we need to make fast tracks.” Your apparent saviour tells you and before you can ask an explosion rocks the room and you feel your feet give out under you. “Ah-ah chica, none of that now.” Your saviour adds and swiftly lifts you up, carrying you with apparent ease as you both end up in a quite and safe room where you are then gently set down on your own feet and handed your neck guard and the choker with your bobble on it. 

“Sombra? Why are you helping me?” You manage to ask as you quickly fasten the guard and vail into place with the choker, feeling it’s familiar weight around your neck is a relief even if only a small one as your saviour handed you a bottle of water she has just hacked from a nearby drinks machine. 

“I like you.” Sombra smiled cheekily gently petting you head as you all but drain the water from the bottle, knowing its safe as not even Sombra can put a pill in a bottle that has been in a drinks machine until its bought, or in this case hacked. “And I also need help from your little Overwatch pals, so I figure if I help you and the two Shimada brothers out, I can at least plead my case.”

“Fair enough.” You tell her then wince as the gunfight is suddenly so much louder. “Um. How do we get out?”

Sombra smiled sweetly. “That is for your boy friend to work out.” 

You try to deny the blush on your cheeks only to yelp as the wall behind you is suddenly blown out and a very familiar laughter echos around you. 

Junkrat.

“Kid?!” McCree called out.

“Here!! McCree! I’m here!” You call out and almost instantly the cowboy is there. “How did you find us?”

“Genji’s SOS came through just as we were about to call off the search in this area, then we got the intel from miss hacker here.” The Cowboy explained, “the Shimada brothers are going mad with dragons outside, we’re getting you two out the old-fashioned way.”

“Boom! Boom! Ka-Ka-BOOM!!!!!!” Junkrat howled in his normal madness while Roadhog smashed the walls down and unleashed fury from his shrapnel gun. “Wheeeeee-hehehehehehehehehehehe!”

“Come on.” McCree ordered carefully leading the way through the smoke while Sombra covered your retreat.

 

Outside was a mess. Two HUGE blue dragons circling and charging at anyone not considered an ally while the green one coiled and struck out easily at those who tried to run, all the while a storm surged over head, making it impossible to hear anyone or anything. McCree brought you to the ship and instantly, Angela and Winston are with you, Tracer calling for the Shimadas to hurry and get their asses aboard as Morrison and McCree kept the Talon agents at bay.

You heard and felt the brother’s board the ship, the dragon spirits coiled and visible to everyone as they clung to their masters’ shoulders and backs.

“Get us out of here!” Winston yelled over the lingering storm and Tracer flung the ship into full speed, racing away from the sudden increasing gunfire.


End file.
